How Gifted is Yuuki Tetsuya with Kids?
by The Hidden Ink
Summary: Word has gotten out that Yuuki Tetsuya is currently a teacher in a kindergarten school. [One-Shot, AU, For geekinthepink23 third writing game]


Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Warning: Vulgar language, OOC and kids

AN: For geekinthepink23's third writing game!  
>It's my first time, so I feel so unsure and nervous about it!<p>

Prompt: Gifting Yuuki Tetsuya

Enjoy~! :D

**How Gifted is Yuuki Tetsuya with Kids?**

_Word has gotten out that Yuuki Tetsuya is currently a teacher in a kindergarten school._

"_WHAT?! Are you serious?"_

_Yes, I am._

"_Seriously?! Tetsu, that guy, a kindergarten teacher?! Oi narrator, you sure about this?"_

_Which is why I'm here with a question which has been intriguing me for a while._

"_HUH?! What question?"_

_How gifted is Yuuki Tetsuya with kids?_

"_Hmph! How am I supposed to know?"_

_Which is why I'm heading to the kindergarten right now to find out._

"_What?!"_

_Would you like to join me, Isashiki Jun-san?_

_****And now, at the kindergarten…****_

"_Alright then! Tetsu you bastard, start your class now!"_

"_Pipe down, Jun; you're scaring the kids. And watch your language."_

_Tetsu-san. According to the information we've received, there're only five kids in Tetsu-san's class._

"_Only five of them?!"_

_Well then, Tetsu-san, mind showing us how good you are with the kids?_

"…_Very well."_

_**One: A noisy kid who loves to play with bugs which will scare other kids**_

"Dahahahahaha! Guess what, everyone! I've caught a spider!" a little brunet kid yells out with pride while lifting up the poor arthropod with two of his fingers by one of its legs.

And of course, with the little creature dangling and struggling in the kid's hold, the other kids pale and step back away from the brunet as he continues laughing haughtily. One of them, a raven named Furuya, seems to be very afraid of bugs and he begins to cry and run over to Tetsuya to hug his leg.

"That won't do, Sawamura," Tetsu quickly says as he hugs the scared raven with one of his arm.

_Hoh? That Tetsu is surprisingly gentle with kids huh…_

"If you going to catch a bug to show off to everyone…" and that is where the kindergarten teacher's other hand is revealed. "Then you should always catch the biggest one."

And of course, the poor raven in the teacher's arm jumps upon the sight of the large stag beetle currently just right in front of him, with its flapping wings ALMOST touching his face.

"OI TETSU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Isashiki yells as he hurriedly grabs the fainted raven from his best friend, who looks at him with a confused expression.

_Who the hell teaches their kids to catch such disgusting creatures to scare other kids away?!_

Unbeknownst to the two adults, Sawamura is looking at the teacher in awe.

"As expected of our teacher; I've much to learn!"

_**Two: A mischievous kid who always bully others (especially Sawamura)**_

"Oi, Sawamura! Take this!" And a vicious kick to the brunet's back. "Hyahaha! How's that! It's a new move I've just learned yesterday!"

And of course, tears begin to appear from the poor brunet's eyes and run down his cheeks. "Wahhhhhhh! That hurts, Yuuki-senseiiiiiiiii!"

"Hyahaha!" but the green-haired kid Kuramochi doesn't seem to be guilty at all. In fact, he seems to be more proud when Sawamura is crying. "Cry all you want, Sawamura! The teacher's not here to help you!"

"Oh really?" the new voice that appears immediately causes the green-haired to pale as he slowly turns to find his teacher burning with anger. And Kuramochi seems to pale even more when he thinks he can literally see fire burning out from his teacher.

_I wonder how does Tetsu punish kids… W-Wait a minute, he's pulling down his shorts?! You mean-_

"Bad kids need to get punished," and the next thing everyone hears is the cries of poor little Kuramochi getting spanked on his naked butt by his vicious teacher. "Spanking is the most effective when dealing with kids after all*."

"Wah! No! Wait! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, Sensei!"

"Oi Tetsu! I think that's enough; his butt is already red! AND WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU'RE HAVING FUN?!"

_**Three: A quiet kid who always falls asleep**_

"Furuya," a pop of the bubble from the raven's nose wakes him up upon hearing his name from the teacher. "Is my lessons really that boring to you?"

"Ah, no, it's just…" but the signs of sleepiness are still on the kid's face.

"I see… If that's the case," and Tetsuya's hand goes to his apron pocket to lift up something. "Does that mean you rather play with THIS?"

And as the teacher expected, the raven immediately pales and widens his eyes upon seeing the moving stag beetle on his teacher's palm.

"I see… fear does keep people awake huh…"

"OI TETSU! STOP SCARING THE KIDS ALREADY!"

_**Four: A competitive kid who loves to show off**_

"I'm the best pitcher in Kanto! No one can beat me when it comes to pitching!" a blonde kid shouts haughtily with a baseball raised in his hand as he stands in the middle of the playground. "And of course, no one can hit my pitches too!"

Upon hearing those words, Tetsuya's eyes immediately spark as he turns to glare at the kid who just announced that.

"Are you sure of that, Narumiya?"

"Of course! Would you like to give it a try, Sensei? Try to hit my pitch!"

"…Very well," and with that, Tetsuya immediately goes into the classroom, grabs the bat in the corner and returns to the playground standing approximately twenty steps from the blonde kid. "Come, give me your best shot."

"Oi, Tetsu! What the hell are you doing, challenging a kid?!"

"Don't worry, Jun. I'll hold back. My opponent is just a kid after all."

But his actions contradict his words as the ball he hits seems to fly up to the sky, all the way till the ball can no longer be seen.

"My…ball…" the blonde tries hard not to cry, but obviously failing when tears begin rolling down on his cheeks.

"OI TETSU! WHAT ABOUT HOLDING BACK?!"

_**Five: A poor kid who has a useless dad heavily in debt**_

"Raichi, you need to stop eating bananas only," Tetsuya lectures as he grabs the unfinished banana from the kid. "It's not giving you a balanced diet."

"But, but," Raichi stutters as he tries to grab his banana back. "Daddy says he'll only give me meat to eat if I'm a good boy!"

"…I see," the kindergarten teacher says as he gives an expression of deep thought. "If that's the case, I'll teach you a way to show your father how good you are."

"Really?" Raichi's eyes sparkle as he hears those words.

"Here's what you have to do…" and Tetsuya whispers into the raven's ears.

Meanwhile, the scene does not go unnoticed by Isashiki_. Why do I get a bad feeling out of this?_

And finally, when parents begin to arrive to fetch their kids home…

"Daddy!" an energetic Raichi runs towards his father when he sees him. "Daddy! I got something to tell you!"

"Oh, what is it, Raichi?"

"Daddy, I love you!" Todoroki Raizou almost drops his son in his arms upon hearing those words.

"…Oh, Raichi," a blessed face with small droplets of tears appears on Raizou's face as he hugs his son tightly. "Daddy loves you too!"

"So am I a good boy then?"

"Oh, yes you are!"

"Then buy me meat to eat tonight!"

"Of course, let's go to the supermarket to get more bananas!"

"Yay! Daddy's the best!"

And Isashiki swears he almost pukes upon seeing the father and son merrily walking away after hearing those words.

"Good," Tetsuya comments as he nods his head in approval. "All's well that ends well."

"WHERE DOES THAT LOOK LIKE ALL ENDS WELL?!"

_**Conclusion**_

_So, Isashiki-san, what do you think?_

"_How am I supposed to know?! In fact, I don't know anything anymore!"_

_So, how gifted is Yuuki Tetsuya with kids?_

_Well, at least it's better than Yuuki Tetsuya in shogi…right?_

**The End**

*The scene is inspired from Daiya no A doujinshi, **Daiya no Enji** by Oomedama/Ootsuya. It's a story with Daiya no A characters in a kindergarten AU. It's good and funny and definitely worth a read!

Alright, that's it from me for the writing game!

Sorry that the ending is a bit rushed and unpleasant. In fact I kind of rushed out the whole story.

All the best to all writers/challengers in the game!

Regards,  
>Ink-chan<p> 


End file.
